


Little Memories

by EmmaELF



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaELF/pseuds/EmmaELF
Summary: Juliantina one-shots based on a prompt list !1 - Juliana first time in Canada, meeting Valentina's old friends and her own old demons.2 - Valentina spends the night at Juls apartment.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	1. Let’s Chill

“I totally forgot about the weather here...” Valentina had mumbled once their feet crossed the door of the airport. 

Despite her beanie, and her three layers of sweater, the cold had sneaked up beneath her clothes and froze Juliana up. She snuggled to Valentina for some heat, her arms circling her warm waist, her head resting on her fuzzy sweater.

“Do you prefer when it’s too hot or too cold ?” Valentina asked, her voice slightly muffled by her scarf. The hand that wasn’t carrying their luggage, sneaked up behind Juliana’s back to cradled her closer.

“Hot, I don’t like the cold.” 

“Canada wasn’t the best place for our vacation then...” Valentina laughed with Juliana. “If you’re too cold, you can always cuddle with me and I’ll warm you up.” 

“Ah si ?” Valentina nodded with a smirk. “I’ll take you on that.” Juliana leaned in and kissed her smile before entering the taxi.

“Can’t wait.” 

• 11.02 p.m •

The club was packed, the techno music blazing at full blast. 

Valentina was at the bar with Madison and June, some old friends, drinking shot after shot like her old days, while Juliana was on the side with an orange juice clutched into her hand, feeling like a twelve years old at a grown up party. Awkward, out of space and most probably uninvited. 

Her presence only allowed out of necessity. 

“Juls !” Valentina whined as she crossed the room, almost making them tumble on the floor with the force of her hug. “You’re so pretty,” She kissed her soundly, her tongue immediately seeking entrance, but Juliana gently pushed her. 

“Val, no.” Juliana muttered.

The gentle rejection calmed Valentina down a little, she took a step back and cradled the younger girl face with her hands. Her thumbs tracing her jawline and her eyes fixed her lips.

“Juls,” She whispered before bringing their forehead together. “It’s ok, I told you. People are more open here.” She kissed her cheek. “We can do whatever,” Her nose. “We want.” And finally dive back to her lips. 

But Juliana still dodged it.

“No, Val.”

The taste of tequila coupled with the big crowd in such a small space was making her anxious and claustrophobic. And her girlfriend might be obvious to it at the moment but a few men were already staring at them, expanding Juliana’s discomfort. 

“What is it ?” Valentina spoke directly to her ear, the mass of people pushing them closer together.

“Nothing,”

“I’m not drunk.” Val added, trying to find why her girlfriend was acting like this. 

Juliana shoot her a look of disbelief accompanied with a teasing smile. Valentina relaxed seeing that her girlfriend wasn’t mad.

“I’m not, I swear, I only had a couple of shots.” Her finger intertwined with Juls, and she tugged at her hand. “I’m maybe tipsy... but just a little bit !” She quickly added when Juliana started giggling. 

“Just a little bit ? Are you sure ?” Juliana teased again, affectionately nuzzling her nose.

“Si, un poco, I’ll stop drinking promise,”

Juliana’s finger started to caress her arms, circling her wrist and slowly going up her forearm. Her skin was soft and warm, it would be easy fall back into an embrace and stay there for the rest of the night. When Juliana reached her bare shoulders, she looked back at Valentina’s eyes to find them hungrily staring at her lips. 

She unconsciously bit them and enjoyed seeing the other girl’s pupils grow with the simple action. 

A man was pushed into her back before she could do anything about it. Her body tensed, reminding her of everything else beside Valentina. The loud crowd, the unstoppable thumping of the bad techno music, the alcohol, Madison, June and the curious glares.

She suddenly felt uneasy again.

“I think, I might go back to the hotel.” She tried to put a little space between them, her back brushed again with the man’s behind her.

“No, no, no-“ Valentina whined.

“Val, I’m tired and I don’t- my head hurt because of the mus-“

“We can go somewhere else,”

“No Val, I just want you to have a good time with your friends.” 

“And I want to have a good time with you.”

Juliana scoffed.

“Let’s dance, Juls, Vamonos.” 

“Val-“

Her expensive orange juice was thrown on a nearby table before Juliana got tugged toward the dance floor where Valentina’s friends where already situated.

“Heyyyy !!” Madison raised her arms when she saw them. “Let’s go Vee !” Valentina let go of her hand and hugged her friend.

“Here Juliana, take a shot !” Valentina’s other friend told her, pushing a small glass full of expensive alcohol in her hand. “Let’s get wrecked !”

After a quick glance at her girlfriend, who was already dancing behind Madison with weird (but completely adorable) arms mouvement, Juliana took the shot. 

If she had to stay here, maybe she could try to enjoy herself. After all, Valentina was with her, alcohol couldn’t do bad. 

Juliana coughed a little, her throat burning but June cheered at her, and Valentina sent her a happy smile that made her heart jump. 

• 1.13 a.m •

Juliana didn’t know how long they had been there, dancing in the darkness, with pink light and smoke flying around them.

She also didn’t know how much shot she had had. Accepting and drinking every time June and Madison passed her a glass. Desperate to fit in and makes Valentina proud, with each drink receiving excited yelling from her lover’s friends, hugs and laughs.

Juliana was having fun, she had stopped overthinking everything around the fourth shots and it felt good. Finally letting herself go.

The crowd seemed to have thickened, and the group of girls were now almost glued together. 

June was jumping up and down while yelling the lyrics with Madison, and Valentina was swaying her hips, her arms around Juls shoulder. Both of them sweaty and giggling, kissing hungrily one moment and laughing like children another.

“We’re in Canada..” Juliana whispered with amazement.

Valentina snorted.

“Yes, bébé, are you happy ?” 

A big smile stretched on Juliana’s face as a response. 

“How many drinks did you have ?”

Her fingers delicately brushed a few hair that fell out of Juliana’s messy bun, the younger girl didn’t answer.

Juliana was filled with happiness. The alcohol buzzing through her system loosening every part of her that usually tempered her emotion, she felt every feelings at his fullest. Was that how Valentina felt most of the time ? Almost cracking constantly from the forces inside ?

Juliana giggled and brought her body closer to Valentina, feet against feet, waist against waist, forehead against forehead.

“You’re everything.” The brunette whispered without any of her typical shyness. “You’re so beautiful and sexy and brave. I love you so so so much. I love-“

“Oh my god !”

They parted at the girls screams, June and Madison jumped on the man who just arrived. They asked about his night and yelled their disbelief about his presence. June brushed is curly hair while Madison adjusted his collar.

Juliana felt her girlfriend tense beside her but was too drunk to ask about it, instead her face scrunched at the sight of him. Unable to hide her disappointment at the intrusion. 

“I can’t believe my eyes, Vee !” 

The man with a big white smile hugged Valentina, his large hands touching the exposed skin of her back. A wave of pure hate flowed through Juliana like lava at the simple touch. 

“Charles, hi..” She pushed him a little and got closer to her girlfriend, joining their hands.

Then, he approached Juliana and extended his hand.

“Hi, I’m Charles !” 

“I’m Valentina’s girlfriend.” She shook his hand firmly, and before he could respond, Charles got tugged by the other Canadians to dance. 

“He’s my ex,” Valentina whispered in her ear once he was distracted. 

“I know, he looks like Lucho. You have a terrible taste in men Val !” Juliana yelled above the music before laughing loudly in her neck.

Valentina laughed too, agreeing with her drunk girlfriend’s statement. 

“It’s to counter balance my amazing taste in women.” She murmured in Juliana’s hair, her arms hugging her tighter.

The younger girl groaned and bite the vulnerable skin of her shoulder.

“Ouch !” 

“You’re too sweet, Val ! Sweet sweet, the sweetest candy, I love you so much !”

“I love you too,” Valentina laughed.

• 2.21 a.m •

“Juli, do you want another shot too ?” Madison asked, her breathing chopped after having spend hours jumping around. 

“No, I’m just getting a juice.” Juliana responded, her voice slurred and her head spinning.

Juliana watched Valentina from where she was waiting at the bar. How her long hair danced around her, her eyes closed lost in the pounding of the music, screaming no sense lyrics with the crowd. Her skin reflecting the light, glowing through the darkness, calling her.

“-ana, Juliana !” Madison pushed her shoulder.

“Uhm ? What ?” Juliana almost screamed. 

“You’re more fun when you are drunk than sober, you know...” Madison told her with a giggle.

“Oh my god !” Her eyes widened. “That’s so mean Madi !” Juliana bursted out laughing. “So mean !”

“It’s true ! You were so awkward before ! Who drink an orange juice at the fucking club !” The Canadian slapped gently her shoulder.

“I don’t understand anything you say with your crazy accent Madison !” Juliana laughed again at the chocked face of Madison. “Speak slower.” She said, enunciating every words slowly.

“You have the worst accent ! Yours is so fucked up !” 

“I don’t even have an...” Why was Charles so close to Valentina suddenly ? “accent..” 

The boy grabbed Valentina’s hips by behind and started to sway with her. Through her dizziness, Juliana felt the need to puke and that had nothing to do with the alcohol. 

“Well well well, Charles is trying to get your girl back.” Madison sing songed to her ear, her eyes watching the exes too.

His body was pressed against Valentina, forcefully hugging her. Anger flooded through her veins, furry through her mind, Juliana didn’t think twice before getting up from her seat and rushed to them with a quick pace. 

“Let me go, Charles!” Valentina told him, fumbling to get his arms off her.

Juliana’s body was trembling from anger at her pleas.

“Come on Vee, dont tell me you didn’t miss me...” 

“Hey asshole !” Juliana yelled blinded by rage. 

She gripped the collar of his shirt making him get off of her girlfriend. Charles turned around and the younger girl didn’t hesitate to throw her fist on his face.

Like El Chino had taught her, thumb outside, knuckles aligned straight with the rest of the arm, force on the shoulder.

“Juls !” Valentina immediately went between them. “Juls,” She pushed her back when Juliana tried to approach him again. “Cálmate baby.” 

Juliana clenched her jaw, her fingers gripping tightly at Valentina’s dress, knuckles going white, she couldn’t stop the derailed train rolling around her body, letting behind smoke and destruction. She wanted to hurt this boy more, to see blood. 

“What the fuck ! You bitch !” Charles yelled behind Valentina, his hand on his bleeding nose.

Juliana groaned not unlike El Chino did sometime, she tried to push back Valentina again but the older girl hugged her tight. “We are leaving, todo bien Mi Amor, cálmate.” She whispered in her ear, her finger gently drawing on her back.

But Juliana didn’t hear her, she was so mad that her ears were ringing. She didn’t even notice the gentle touches of her girlfriend on her contracted muscle. Her eyes were focused on his angry face, her body twitched to hurt him again.

“Val,” She groaned breathless when Valentina started moving her toward an exit.

“Shhh, that’s okay, we’re leaving alright ?” 

Valentina guided her trembling girlfriend outside, while ignoring everyone else who was watching the scene.

• 3.25 a.m •

“Are you feeling better ?”

Juliana hid her face on the pillow with a huff.

In the Uber, Valentina had successfully calmed Juliana with a few breathing’s techniques. After, back at the hotel, she had ushered her in the shower to sober up and relax more. 

“You should drink some water.” Valentina put the bottle of water on the bed table and sat down beside Juls. 

“Are you hurt somewhere ?” She gently grabbed her hand, her eyes inspected the reddening skin but beside the colour, it didn’t seemed to bruise.

“No, I’m fine.” Juliana grumbled.

“You don’t seem fine.” Valentina chuckled, she lay down beside the younger girl and poked her ribs, trying to get a reaction out of her. 

It was useless, Juliana was a dead weight, sprayed in the bed, her eyes closed, she wanted to disappear in the mattress. 

“Juls... that’s okay...” Valentina tried again.

“Val, that’s not okay. Stop saying that please.” Her voice sounded so broken despite trying hard to keep it together. 

“Okay...” Valentina started to draw on her naked back, still a little warm from the shower, hoping to ease the younger girl. 

“I...” Juliana sighed. “I am sorry Val...” 

“Come here.” Valentina opened her arms and gently cradled Juliana, who buried her head in her collarbone. “Why are you sorry ?” 

“I’m an embarrassment.” Juliana whispered.

“No, baby, you’re not.” 

“I am.” 

“Juls, that’s not the first fist fight by drunk people they have seen don’t worry. One time, June broke one of our friend arm, just because she was laughing with her boyfriend. Trust me, nobody judge you. And certainly not me.” 

“I don’t want to be like that Val...” 

“You are drunk Juls, you aren’t like that.”

“I ruin everything.” 

“Ok, enough.” Valentina turned them and looked at Juliana’s eyes, shiny with tears. 

She recognized that dark path of thoughts, after two years of dating, she was specialized to recognized them. Juls was the best at self degrading. At least, tonight, she voiced it instead of keeping it locked up. Valentina didn’t know if it was the alcohol still in her body or the darkness of the night that made her girlfriend talk but she was grateful.

“Mi Amor, bébé, you didn’t ruin anything. Charles ruined the night by trying to dance with me. He didn’t have the right to touch me as he did. You, as the sweetest and most protective girlfriend ever, you wanted to protect me and that’s alright. My friends won’t be mad at you and I absolutely won’t be mad at you, ever, for that. Alright ? It doesn’t make you a bad person, nor a violent one. Nothing is ruined. Okay bébé ?” She gently kissed her forehead.

Juliana watched her finger drums on Valentina’s collarbone, her legs shifted. Talking was suddenly overwhelming so she stayed quiet.

“What are you thinking ?” Valentina murmured after a few second of silence.

Juliana shook her head before burying it back on Valentina’s neck, knowing that her girlfriend will see right through her if they continued the eyes contact. 

Valentina’s arms tightened their embrace. 

“You’re not your father Juls.” 

Maybe she didn’t need eyes contact to see right through her after all.

“I might be...” She looked back at her girlfriend and bite her lips. Then a small smile appeared. “I’m a violent alcoholic just like him. I’m dangerous.” The small smile morphed into a cheeky one. “You shouldn’t stay with me.”

Valentina snorted and they both laughed. 

“No, don’t say that.” Valentina whined.

“No, no.” Juliana reassured her. “Sorry,”

The older girl gently cradled her cheek, then oh so softly kissed her forehead. Juliana closed her eyes and Valentina kissed her eyelid too. 

“Let’s sleep ?” 

Juliana nodded in her shoulder.

“You should drink water...” 

“No...” Juliana whined.

“Drink your water, Cariño !” Her fingers traveled across Juliana’s side until they reached her ticklish spot, the younger girl jumped with a shriek.

“No, Val !” 

Without mercy, Valentina rolled Juliana on her back and tickled her. Their bedroom filled with laughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this list with the idea of one fanfic a day, but this fic took me a month lmfao  
> We will see how it goes for the next one !


	2. A Glass of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina stay the night at the Valdés apartment, and I discover how bad I'm at summaries. Please help me and drop your best summary on the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was water !
> 
> This chapter happens a little after they got back together. It's the first time Vals is staying at Juliana's.

Valentina forced herself out of bed and of Juliana’s embrace - who was cuddling her like a cute koala - because her throat was dry as a desert. 

“Val,” Juliana whined, burying her face in the pillow they were sharing just seconds ago. Valentina cringed, she had tried her hardest not to wake her but her girlfriend was the lightest sleeper. 

“Sorry,” 

“Where are you going ?” She asked with a small pout, that Valentina kissed immediately.

“Just to get a glass of water.” Her finger traced Juliana’s jawline, the other girl closed her eyes, a relaxed expression on her face. “Do you want something ?” 

“No thanks.” Juliana, blindly, caught her hand and pressed sweet kisses on it before letting her lips rest against it. “Sorry I forgot.” Valentina could feel her smile against her skin. 

An after fantastic love session Valentina was always a thirsty Valentina. After they discovered that, through very enjoyable experimentations, they usually kept a bottle of water on the nightstand. But tonight, they were at Juliana’s and none of the girl had time to think about the aftermath of their meeting, to busy with each other to consider stopping for one second. 

“It’s okay, I forgot too,” She giggled. Her hand slipped from Juls and stroked her long dark hair before she finally left the bed.

“Val ?” Juliana asked again after a few second. 

Their eyes met and Valentina’s feet tangled in the grey sweatpants she was putting on. She almost fell down half because of that and half at the sight of her beautiful angel sprayed so deliciously naked on the bedsheet. One hand resting casually on her forehead, the other on her ribs, sleepy little black eyes peeking at her with a cheeky smile. 

“Don’t be too long,” She murmured.

Quickly, Valentina picked one of Juliana’s shirt in the clean basket and almost jogged to the kitchen, as quietly as possible. It was dark in the Valdés apartment, fortunately, she had been here in daylight a few time already. Otherwise she would have knocked a few furniture, like the pile of magazine that was tangling in the middle of the alleyway.

She found the closet with the glasses and started filling one with water. As fast as she could she drank it, and filled another one - not expecting another round with Lupe next door but she never knew when it came to her girlfriend, she had an unsuspected strong stamina.

“Juliana ?”

The girl jumped and almost dropped her glass of water on the wooden floor. Shit, Lupe.

“Holà, _sorry,_ I didn’t mean to wake you up,”

“Oh Valentina, I didn’t know you were staying here,” Lupita crossed her arms. Valentina couldn’t read her expression because of the darkness. “Juli didn’t tell me.” It seemed almost said for herself. 

“It was a last minute decision really. Juls didn’t want me to take the road too late.” And her persuasion methods were very effective, she added to herself. 

“But I can call someone, it’s not an issue.” She said seeing how conflicted Lupe was when she switched the light.

“Do you two have enough place to sleep in the single bed ?” Valentina’s eyes widened.

“Oh, uhm yes. Juliana’s tiny, she doesn’t take a lot of place.” Dust of pink appeared on her cheeks and a chuckle escaped her lips as she imagined her girlfriend’s face at hearing this. 

Lupita nodded then, without a word, grabbed a glass for herself. She filled it and drank it while Valentina stood unsure in the awkward silence. Could she join her girlfriend again ? Or should she call Alirio and leave immediately ? 

“Sorry,” The older woman shook her head. “I’m not used to any of this.” 

“That’s okay.”

 _Is it because I’m a woman ? Or is it just any relationships in general ?_ She wanted to ask but kept it to herself. Confrontation wasn’t what she was after but total acceptation, and maybe a little bit of appreciation too, to make Juliana proud and happy to be with her. And for that she needed to be patient. Even though, their love was obviously the best thing that happened to both of them and it wasn’t that hard to see it. But whatever.

The conversation nevertheless, didn’t go further and no answers where given.

“Have a good night,”

Lupita squeezed her arms, with a closed lips smiled which made Val more uncomfortable and left back to her room.

“You too !” Valentina exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

Then she entered Juls bedroom again, her girlfriend was sitting crosslegged on the bed wearing blue dinosaurs pjs that were cute but Valentina preferred her previous lack of outfit. She was nibbling on her thumb. Her face was perplexed, her brows furrowed and her jaw locked. Valentina sat beside her after putting her glass on the bedside table. Her hand reached for Juliana’s to stop the bite attack. She linked their fingers and with the other hand she passed her thumb on her brows, softening her pained expression.

“I saw your mother,”

“Yes, I heard.” Juliana nodded. 

Valentina laid back on the mattress with Juliana against her chest, one hand still entwined with her lover’s who was so deep in thoughts that she didn’t notice the movement. Valentina waited for Juliana to say more. 

It could be a complex affair to have a discussion with a in-her-head-Juliana but thankfully Valentina naturally knew how to proceed. She loved those moments where Juliana was just thinking, her eyes lost in the void, her mouth slightly twitching as if she was talking to herself. It felt particularly intimate to witness the formation of a sentence or an idea. 

Then Juliana’s eyes widened.

“Do you think she heard us earlier ?” She nervously asked, her hand fidgeting against Valentina’s.

Valentina laughed against her hair, she wasn’t expecting this reaction after the minute of silence.

“Val, that’s not funny ! What if she heard us !” She tried to sat again but Valentina tugged her against her again.

“Sorry, sorry, but bébé, we stopped when we heard her going up the stairs. Remember ?”

“Yeah, yeah,” She nodded, her head against her neck. “You’re right.” She huffed a breath. “Ok,” 

Juliana lost herself in her thoughts again but this time Valentina noticed a particular sadness in her eyes. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“It’s nothing,”

“Tell me please.” She pushed a little.

“It’s just... If you were a boy, she would ask me hundreds of questions after our dates and tell you to stay for dinner. She would be crazy about you staying here. It’s not fair.”

“No, it isn’t. But at least, she’s working on it,right ?” Juliana nodded, Valentina passed her hand troughs her silky hair. “And until she gets there, Guille, Lucía and my dad will tease us for her,” The younger girl snorted.

“Yeah, you’re right. I just wish better for you, you deserve better.” 

“I’ve got the best already because I got you,” Valentina replied with a big smile, she felt Juliana laugh against her neck.

“I walked into that one.”

“That’s true tho.” Juliana looked up at her to kiss her jaw.

“Thank you Val. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

An uncontrollable smile drew on Juls face, a tinge of red coloured her cheeks and she hide in Val’s neck again.

“Now tell me Chiquita, why did you dress back ?” Valentina seductively whispered in the brunette ear. Her hand that wasn’t holding Juliana’s, slipped underneath her shirt and caressed the smooth skin of her back.

“Because I don’t want my mother to walk in on us in the morning, Morita. She would have a heart attack. I don’t want that to happen.” She replied deadpan.

“Yeah, no, we don’t want that.”

“No,” And they both laughed.

It was hard but every obstacles seemed small if she got Juliana by her side. As long as they were together they could overcome anything.

* * *

“Val ?”

“Yes ?”

“I’m not tiny.”

“A little bit,”

“Val...” Juliana whined like a toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun, I guess being confined again really help with my creativity and my productivity LMFAO (that's not true I spend my days playing the Sims 4).
> 
> By the way, I don't speak english, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Please leave a comment, let me know what you think, it makes me so happy !
> 
> Kiss kiss


End file.
